A Father's Sacrifice
by The Shadow's Scribe
Summary: Set after New Moon He had always been there. He was always helping them out of trouble. But what happens when trouble falls on Carlisle? What has he got to do with the Organization called Hellsing? AxS, Twilight Cannon Pairings
1. Prologue

**A Father's Sacrifice**

Plot: (Set after New Moon) He had always been there. He was always helping them out of trouble. But what happens when trouble falls on Carlisle? What has he got to do with the Organization called Hellsing?

Story Type: Crossover, Horror, Romance

Story Pairings: CarlislexEsme, EdwardxBella, JasperxAlice, EmmettxRosalie(IC) AlucardxSeras(OOC)((many people like AxI. I however, do not support it.))

Time Setting: After New Moon, before Eclipse. For Hellsing: after the ending of the manga. Integra Hellsing is 56, Seras Victoria has become a true Nosferatu, Alucard has returned with the ability to be 'everywhere and nowhere'.

Origins of the Species: There is a distinct difference in the vampires portrayed in Hellsing and in Twilight. For the plot sake, I will explain them now:

_Nosferatu:_ The most powerful of any vampire in existence. These are the vampires you see in the movies, and in nightmares. They sleep in coffins during the day, and hunt during the night. The first of them being Lillith, who forsake humanity and became a monster. They are true monsters, even known to drink the blood of their own kind. They shape-shift, can be intangible and invisible, and read and control minds. More powerful vampires can summon familiars (souls of those they have drained before, come to their aid). Their weaknesses are sunlight (they cannot see as well), and going across running water (renders them powerless).

They are created through bloodlines. Meaning, when a Nosferatu drains a virgin of the opposite sex, then gives their victim some of their blood. This makes them their 'Dark Childe' or Fledging. They gradually inherit the powers of their Master. Nosferatu can produce offspring through mating, but only during certain times of the year. If they breed with a human, a Dhampir is created. These are rare, and depending on the heritage, rarely survive their first year.

_Olympian:_ Twilight's species of vampire. It is unknown how these vampires evolved. Some believe that they evolved from Dhampirs mating with Nosferatu. Some believe they simply evolved from a lower bloodline of Nosferatu. But what is known is that they look like Olympian Gods, sparkle like diamonds in the sunlight, and have extreme strength and speed. They seem a lot milder than the Nosferatu, some even choosing a 'vegetarian' life-style. Their powers are based on specific traits they had as humans. (i.e. being able to tell what a person is thinking by looking into their eyes might give you mind-reading).

They are created through a special poison in their fangs. This poison painfully kills you, but at the same time keeps you alive. The process is painful, and feels as if you are being burned alive. They cannot create children by breeding, unless it is with another species. (ex: half-human, half-vampire). Once again, these are rare. The Nosferatu constantly over-looked this species, thinking them no more than Dhampirs.

And this is where the story starts:

* * *

_Prologue:_

"_Our actions set the pace to who we shall become. They set apart the men from the monsters." ~Anon._

**18****th**** Century, London**

'He is coming, he is coming, he is coming!'

That mere thought echoed into the blond vampire's mind as he ran like a bullet through the portside streets of London. For he knew that the monster of a vampire was behind him. He could almost taste the amusement of the vampire had, chasing him down like a cat would a mouse.

There! Golden eyes light up in hope as he sees the Volturi's ship. They dim as he realizes they are pulling away. He picks up speed, surprising his pursuer. Even his incredible speed cannot help him, though.

He stops at the edge of the dock, the hooded figures on board stare back at their distressed comrade. One of them reaches their arms toward him. No, not toward him, toward the book. She gestures, wanting him to throw the book that was wrapped up, secure inside his dark cloak.

Throw them the book, and then sacrifice himself for the beast. He turns, reminded of the thing that was chasing him. He felt shock rush through him at the sight he turned to.

_He_ was within a few yards of him. The monster, his black hair waving behind him. Mouth smirking, full of razor-shark teeth. Red eyes shining out at him. He chuckled, a dark sound that caused goose bumps up the blonde's spine.

"Monster…" he whispered, the sight of a Nosferatu was even more frightening than what Aro had described. He at least thought they would look remotely like a human. He always had compassion toward all races. But this, this was too much for him to take. The darker vampire seemed to find this amusing, dark laughter surrounding the dock.

"Yes I get a lot of that. But what does that make you? A man, a monster? Or perhaps you are neither," he looks past his prey toward the boat that now was much too far away from the port. "Perhaps you are a dog, a golden retriever." He grinned excitedly. "I've always wanted to taste a golden retriever's blood." He purred, running at the blonde.

At the same time, the blonde vampire rushed off the dock and into the water. He could hear the creature's roar of anger. The escaped one smiled as he remembered Aro's only comforting set of words. His kind could not journey over running water. But he could, he could do more than that.

So he swam, a fast as he could, toward the Irish coast. He didn't need air, the monster would think him dead. By day-break he was crawling onto a beach, collapsing into the sand from the terror still pounding in his veins.

Aro had promised the ship would remain until he had arrived. He spoke a half-truth. They remained, but not at the dock. Just close enough, so that the Nosferatu would be slowed and if he had failed, they could pull away.

The blonde moaned to himself, fisting the pebbles of the Irish beach in the agony of the idea. He had been so ecstatic after finding intellectual members of his own kind. He thought he would never have to be alone again. Even if they didn't agree with his dietary ideas, they at least seemed open to it. Even curious, or Aro was.

After some time, he picked himself up. The pebbles fisted in his hand fell to the ground. The weight of the book at his side seemed to increase. He could not return it to the man he had stolen it from. The power-hungry Nosferatu Master would use it to enslave more Nosferatu, and possibly some of his own species of vampire. Nor could he hand it over to the Volturi. Now that he saw their true colors, he knew that Aro would use it for the same purpose.

The golden vampire felt a knot in his throat as he thought of what he must do. He had to hide it, tell the Volturi that he lost it in the river. Stay far away from the London, far from the Nosferatu and his Master.

As the sun rose behind him, Carlisle Cullen started his journey west. Toward the New World, and toward a new life.

(R&R)


	2. Chapter 1

Reviews:

_KawaiiKittyChan:_ I understand why you feel that way. However, I have tried to make it as realistic as I could, given the circumstances. I'm glad you are amused, and as for any future flames I stand by common sense. Meaning, if you don't like, don't read. But I am glad you like it.

_Kiseki no Tenshi:_ I'm glad the prologue went well. I put a lot of thought into the time and setting of a crossover so that it matches both stories. I'm glad you like it, and here is the second update.

_B.A Victoria:_ I am sure Alucard will be so pleased to see the 'golden retriever' again. However, Carlisle will probably be as polite as he can manage. Really, he's Carlisle after all. He could barely stand killing James without feeling guilty. But I guess we will have to wait and see how it turns out.

_Rickmer:_ I'm glad you like it. Here is your update!

_Master of the Boot:_ I am very glad you are impressed. I do plan on presenting more of the differences later in the story. Especially as the Cullens are not even normal as far as their species go. Of course, Integra would be inclined to disagree that Carlisle is the best guardian. (Vampires can't be trusted in her mind.) But you will soon see just how much she disagrees. As for the mystery behind the book, you'll find out a bit more about it in the chapter. What it entails is the true mystery.

Side Notes: A little bit of an introduction chapter. But I assure you, it will twist in an unexpected way.

And here is chapter one…..

* * *

_Chapter One:_

_The Unexpected Reality_

**Modern Day, London**

Several years have come and gone. New buildings grow around old architecture. Pavement replaced cobblestones, and cars replaced the horse and buggy. The dock near the river that Carlisle had jumped from that fateful night had rotted away.

Far off in the outskirts of the city, a large mansion sat. It was on an old piece of land, and it had been rebuilt to look like a copy of it's predecessor. Guards patrolled the outside, grim faced, loaded down with ammunition. The guarded not only the mansion, but the person within.

She sat in a dark office on the second story. Smoke swirled around her aging face, emitted from a Cuban cigar clenched in her fingertips. Blond locks fell down her back, one blue eye framed by glasses. The other, covered by an eye patch. She had lost the eye during the war, the war against the undead that her family had fought against for generations.

Now peace settled over England once more. The FREAK chipped vampires were virtually extinct. Except for a few rouge fledglings, everything seemed to be in perfect order.

But in the leader's mind, her thoughts were on anything but peace. Her vampiric servant, the most powerful weapon at her disposal had returned. Though, the Nosferatu had been weakened. Thirty years of killing off the thousands of souls at his disposal, so that he could be 'everywhere and nowhere'.

But with his return, things had changed. She didn't pay no mind to it, it seemed to unstoppable. Her eyes thought of the other vampire weapon of the household. The tall and proud female Nosferatu, Seras Victoria. The dark childe of Alucard, the master weapon.

Before he had left, he hadn't paid much attention to the young prodigy. There wasn't much time to pay attention, with the vicious war of Millennium at their heels. But now, when the world was at peace, he started to take a second glance. She had grown since he had been away, that was for certain. Seras was forced to grow up, very fast. She was soon taking on missions that only her master would be sent on. Her powers had progressed, so had her maturity. Yet she still had that innocence left that attracted to him like a fly to the light.

But the more he started to look, the more his Master started to notice. He started not being able to hear her through their link, established by the seal on his gloves. The seal itself no longer glowed. After mentally checking it, she was shocked to find that the barriers were weakening. With his attention toward Seras growing, the seals started to weaken. Why, because he attention wasn't solely on his master anymore. He had another person to protect. Or that was her theory, anyway.

She more or less started to panic. She ordered that Alucard was not to touch Seras in any way. He wasn't pleased, but obeyed and it seemed to help. However, the Master needed answers. She searched feverishly through the Journals of her ancestors, finding that a specific book had the sealing and its details within. After ordering the ancient Nosferatu to tell her where the book was, he admitted that it had been stolen long ago. By a group of what appeared to be rebel Dhampirs. The one who stole it escaped by the river, and was presumed dead.

But that wasn't good enough, of course. Not for this Master of Monsters.

"Sir Integra?"

Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing stared at the open door with her one eye, at her other servant. Seras was innocently oblivious to all that was going on between her two masters. Sure, she sensed some sort of tension, but thought nothing of it. They always argued back and forth, even before the war.

She walked in, tea tray in one hand and laptop in another. "I have your tea, and some good news!" She chirped, setting Integra's tea in front of her. Seras frowned when the elderly woman pushed it away, "It better be good news, we need it as of late."

The vampiress returned her smile and set the laptop in front of the woman. Clicking a key, a picture of a man with golden hair, eyes, and a generally kind face. "I showed this to Master, he said this is him!"

Integra lurched forward at the news, her one eye locked on the man. This was him? This kind faced young man in a doctor's coat? The Hellsing sighed and shook her head. Leaning back and rubbing her temples at the irony. Looks were deceiving, especially when it came to vampires. "Where did you find this, Victoria?"

Seras clicked the back key, showing an article from a newspaper called the 'Forks Daily'. Apparently the vampire had won an award for some sort of hospital achievement. Integra scanned over the article for what she really wanted to hear, "Carlisle Cullen," the head of the Hellsing Organization whispered, "His name is Carlisle Cullen, and he lives in Forks, Washington." A rare smile appeared on her wrinkled face. It seemed too easy. "How did you find him?"

The other blond smiled sheepishly, "I did have help from Master. He said that if the Dhampir did escape, he would probably have gone to America. So I looked for someone in America with gold eyes and blond hair." She tapped the screen with her finger nail, "I got lucky!"

But Integra was more surprised than the vampiress. Alucard was helping? This wasn't in his nature at all. The Master of Monsters frowned, he wanted something in return.

"You wound me, Master!"

The two woman turn to see that the said vampire had appeared. He looked very relaxed, leaning against the wall and staring over the two with a predatory smile. "You know how I hate my prey escaping me." He purred, walking over to stand behind his Master's chair.

Integra frowned, "Stay out of my head, vampire!" she snapped. She knew whatever he was after had to do with Seras. She would wait until the female Nosferatu had left.

Alucard bowed mocking, returning his noble face to the screen. His red eyes looking over the text with a smile. It was Seras's gasp that turned their attention to her.

"He has a family!"

It was true, for the family picture was only a mouse click away. The text read that Carlisle Cullen and his wife had adopted five children, proving what an extraordinary man he was; or such nonsense that Integra decided to stop looking at the text all together. Instead, she and Seras stared at the picture of what appeared to be a happy family.

Alucard broke through the shock, as usual. He stared to laugh, "The dog had puppies!" He roared in amusement, shaking from the mere idea. He licked his sharp teeth, "Perhaps they will be a nice snack?" He grinned at his fledging, frowning when she wasn't laughing with him. He growled at her, "What?"

She wrinkled her nose, "That's sick Master!" Integra smiled slightly when Alucard looked like he deflated at her look. Small looks from Seras seemed to have all the effect on Alucard.

Integra sighed, "Enough! Seras, go and ready my private jet and any personal belongings of yours. We are going to Forks, Washington." Alucard's grin returned, watching as his prodigy saluted, picked up the laptop, and walked quickly out the door.

The two remained, Master and Nosferatu. "Alucard, what do you want?"

"I want many things my Master." Came the answer, mysterious as ever. Integra frowned, glaring over her shoulder, "Out with it vampire!"

Alucard leaned over, smile on his face. He was inches from her face, but she didn't even flinch. "I want to know if our bargain is still in effect." He growled, his red eyes staring his Master down, "This little detail about the book better not change it, Integra!"

His Master sighed, and shook her head, "The bargain is still in effect, Monster. Now go get ready."

The vampire grinned, stepping away and disappearing to his room. Leaving his Master to stare out the window in silence.

* * *

**Forks, Washington**

**Five Days Later**

Something didn't feel right. Call it an instinct if you will.

But as Carlisle Cullen went around his business at the hospital, he felt as if he was being watched. It was a horrible feeling to have, especially when you didn't understand why you had it. Sighing, he ran his fingers through his blond locks as he looked out at his surroundings.

Forks General Hospital seemed quiet this afternoon. Except for the occasional hiker or hunter, stumbling in after an accident, Carlisle had little to do. Sitting against his desk, the doctor wrote some notes down on the clipboard in front of him. But his mind was not on his work. Sighing, his mind went to his son, Edward, who had recently found love in Bella. Everyone in the house could agree that Edward had never acted this way before. Smiling to himself, he put his pen in his doctor's coat. Edward was in love, and it was a beautiful thing to see. Not even his apprehensive mood could damper that.

"Doctor?" A nurse entered the room, "Angela Cortsh is here with her mother for her shot."

Carlisle nodded with a dazzling smile. Angela had kicked the last doctor who had tried to give her a shot. So her mother insisted he do it, as she had seen him not even flinch when hysterical patients attacked. Of course, that was for an entirely different reason. Walking into the room, he beheld the image of a sour-looking eight-year old sitting on the paper bed. She had her arms crossed, pouting at her mother. "I'm not getting a shot! I don't want it!" She glared, her mother sighing at her antics.

Carlisle smiled, "Well, what do we have here?" he asked, almost laughing as the child turned her glare to the vampire doctor. Her mother looked at him helplessly, but said nothing. Angela frowned, "I'm not getting a shot!" She repeated at Carlisle, who chuckled. "Who says I'm giving you a shot?" He asked, sitting on a chair near the bed and gently taking her arm. Pretending to be taking her pulse, he smiled at her, "I just want to talk. I hear from your mother you got a new cat."

Angela grinned and nodded, "His name's Tinker, and he's the most beautiful cat ever!" She went on about the cat, not noticing Carlisle had given her the shot until he had put on the pink band aid. "All done!" He smiled up at her, "That wasn't so bad, was it?" The room was silent, mother and daughter staring at Carlisle in shock.

"How did-?" The mother shook her head as Carlisle smiled slyly at her. Of course she didn't see the lightning-fast accuracy Carlisle used. Chuckling as he stood, writing on his clipboard. He loved his job. "Thank you Dr. Cullen." The mother breathed, helping her daughter down, who was staring at the pink band aid with delight. "My pleasure." Carlisle nodded, winking at the girl, "And make sure to take care of that cat of yours."

As he saw the mother and daughter out, he looked across the street to a rather strange sight. A limo was parked, with tinted windows. In a small town, limo's were not a common sight. Perhaps it was just getting directions?

Carlisle frowned at the thought, turning back and walking into the hospital. Unaware of the shadow following him.

(R&R)


End file.
